


Five times people thought Kara and Lena were dating and the one time they realised they had been all along

by DisassembledQuadricycle



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisassembledQuadricycle/pseuds/DisassembledQuadricycle
Summary: 'Kara and Lena had become really close friends. Close enough that Kara's tiny apartment felt more like home to Lena than her house ever could. Close enough for Kara to reveal her secret identity to Lena, and for Lena to confess she'd known all along. But they were just friends, right?' ...





	Five times people thought Kara and Lena were dating and the one time they realised they had been all along

Kara and Lena had become really close friends. Close enough that Kara's tiny apartment felt more like home to Lena than her house ever could. Close enough for Kara to reveal her secret identity to Lena, and for Lena to confess she'd known all along. But they were just friends, right?

1) James

Kara beamed towards the blurred image of James on her iPhone, delighted to finally catch up with the photographer who'd been working in the Brazilian rainforest for several months with little reception. 'So, how's my favourite journalist getting on without me then?' James chuckled, equally pleased to see the familiar sight of Kara curled up on her usual spot on the sofa, devouring a box of pizza. 'Good, really good.' Kara replied, 'and I'm totally telling Clark you said that.' 'Winn practically professes his love for Superman on a daily basis, I can't have his ego getting any bigger!' James explained, easily settling into a much needed catch up with his old friend. The two continued to chat, until James's eye was drawn to a dark haired figure slipping into the background of shot.

Lena wandered out of the shower and into the kitchen, luscious wet hair tumbling down her back. James fell silent, watching her fill the kettle, as she turned to face the camera wearing Kara's oversized Gryffindor hoodie, a pair of supergirl underwear and not much else. 'Do you want a cup of tea making love?' Lena called, too enraptured by Kara to notice James on the other end of the phone. 'Yes please!' Kara yelled, turning back towards James and gigging at his pantomime ish expression of shock. 'What is it?' she asked, oblivious, concentrating more on the hug Lena was giving her from behind as she passed her a mug of tea. 'You finally got back out there!' James spluttered eventually, gesturing towards Lena who was back in the kitchen. 'Kara I'm so proud, you two are a really nice match.' Once more, Kara burst into a fit of giggles. 'Me and Lena?' She asked, amazed. 'No, we're just friends. Best friends, I'm lucky to have her.' 'Oh, right.' James answered quietly, still not entirely believing Kara. Lena rejoined them on the sofa, affectionately spreading the blanket she had fetched over herself and Kara then resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder. Kara watched Lena and James chat, her mind elsewhere as she thought over what James had just said. She’d know she liked girls for a while now, but her and Lena were just friends, of course they were. Reluctantly, Kara pushed the topic from her mind, but something still felt wrong when she hugged Lena as they said goodbye that night.

2) Jess

Jess always looked forward to visits from Kara Danvers. She never failed to stop and ask how her day was, or deliver some coffee or donuts. As a guest, she was in a word, delightful, but what pleased Jess the most about Kara was how happy she made Lena. In her many years of being a secretary, Lena was by far the best boss Jess had ever had, and as such, she was at times rather too invested in Lena’s love life. The best candidate Jess had met so far was the bubbly blonde sweeping her way into the office, with two bags full of chinese takeaway to make sure Lena was eating, and if Kara was being honest with herself, because she could hardly bare to go a day without visiting a certain CEO. Their lunch dates had become an almost daily occurrence now, ranging from an informal coffee drop off, to more formal affairs in restaurants on the nice side of town, which had Lena fretting about her outfit for hours the night before. But on every occasion, Kara never failed to make Lena laugh.

Smiling fondly, Jess watched through the glass panel of the door as Kara lay sprawled across the sofa, head in Lena’s lap, telling one of her stories while the brunette played with her hair. Lena bursting out laughing at what appeared to be Kara’s infamous impression of Cat Grant, her eyes never leaving Kara’s. They were in love, there was no doubt about it, but they just didn’t know it yet.

Inside, Lena has begun to tell Kara about her day, mentioning offhandedly she suspected a migraine was coming on. Without hesitation, Kara flew around the room, lowering the shutters to darken the space and fetching a glass of water and some painkillers. She then sat down to give Lena a brief lecture on not overworking herself, then offered her a massage, which Lena gratefully accepted. The sports therapy course Kara had taken at the DEO really paid off, and Lena let out a groan of satisfaction as Kara seemed to rid her of weeks worth of stress that had piled up on her shoulders. Jess listened with a satisfied smirk as she saw Kara lowering the blinds, then the unmistakable sound of her boss letting out an almost orgasmic groan. When Kara left the office a while later, Jess looked up from her worked and remarked, ‘You know Lena’s very lucky to have you Kara, you can really tell how much you love each other’ with a proud smile. ‘I’m lucky to have her too.’ Kara replied sweetly, ‘she really is the best friend I’ve ever had’ before almost skipping towards the lift. ‘Just friends!’ Jess remarked in response under her breath. ‘She really thinks she can get away with dating Lena with no-one noticing? As if Kara Danvers could keep a secret!’

3) Winn

After one too many assassination attempts and foiled kidnappings, Lena agreed to undertake self defense classes, which naturally, Kara insisted on teaching herself. Which is why Kara found herself two hours early to work, dragging herself into the catco building gym with a strong coffee to help her keep up with Lena’s ungodly schedule. Lena was already waiting, sat on the edge of the sparring mat engrossed in a book, while Kara’s attention was on something else entirely. The brunette’s outfit of a sleek black sports bra and leggings revealed the intricate map of tattoos that decorated her back, a mass of beautiful flowers and a lethal looking dagger that mapped her spine. Lena caught Kara staring and smirked, pleased she could make Kara speechless. ‘I got them as soon as I turned 18, my body was one of the few things Lillian couldn’t controll.’ Lena explained as Kara approached. ‘They’re beautiful!’ Kara exclaimed, hesitantly moving her hand towards the small of Lena’s back. ‘You can touch, I don’t mind.’ Lena whispered, shivering as Kara’s fingers delicately ghosted over the pattern of leaves. The duo remained entranced for a few minutes more, as Kara’s fingers would move to another part of Lena’s skin, Lena would whisper the story of that part of the tattoo.

Unknown to the two women, Winn was striding down the corridor towards the gym after having seen Kara’s name unexpectedly early on the sign in sheet. ‘Kara, it’s so great to see you, never thought you’d arrive this earl…’ he trailed off, having burst into the room to find Kara and Lena in a somewhat compromising position. ‘You two are obviously...busy so, yeah...I’ll leave you two too it. Big fan, just to make that clear, I totally ship this but I interrupted something so I’ll just’ he floundered, before bolting towards the door. ‘He doesn’t usually at that weirdly, I think he must have been up late gaming last night’ Kara mused, giving Lena a friendly squeeze then throwing some boxing gloves in her direction. Lena had been starved of physical affection for most of her life, and one of the things Lena loved about Kara is that she had so much love to give, and would happly give Lena as many hugs as she needed. It was the first close female friendship Lena had ever really had, which meant she had nothing to compare it to, but girls didn’t usually spend ages lovingly tracing patterns over each others skin in her experience. That was totally platonic though, right?

4) Maggie

Lena had become a regular attender of games night, as Kara’s best friend and the only person who could beat Winn at Chess. So naturally, when Alex organised Maggie's birthday party at a bar full of board games (and a few pool tables) called Puzzles Lena was delighted to accept her invitation. Games night was one of the few occasions Lena would be seen wearing anything other than business attire, however this usually meant she borrowed one of Kara’s growing collection of pyjamas. But when Lena went to a bar, the paparazzi usually came too, which meant Lena had to look her best, a lesson she’d learnt at a young age.

Dressed in a figure hugging long black playsuit, Lena strutted towards the group crammed into a small booth at the back of the bar, heart fluttering as the group, her friends all looked up, actually pleased to see her. All sounds of the bar were seemed to be drowned out by Kara’s delighted squeal of ‘Lena!’ before she ran over to hug the brunette. Kara took a step back to admire the CEO’s outfit, eyes roaming her body from the sleek ponytail and dark lip to the leather jacket thrown over Lena’s shoulder and her impossibly tall high heels. ‘You look gorgeous’ Kara gushed, blushing lightly before taking Lena’s hand and dragging her towards the booth. Lena settled beside Kara, before presenting Maggie with a well aged bottle of Scotch.

The group enjoyed a few furiously competitive rounds of uno before Maggie dragged her fiance onto the dance floor, the two barely able to keep their hands off each other. James and Kara continued, determined to find an overall winner while Winn slipped away, walking towards the DJ and Lena wondered if it was normal that her heart increased tenfold whenever Kara placed her hand on her thigh. Kara and James locked eyes intensely, both on their last card. The music softened, then the opening bars of NSYNCS’s Bye Bye Bye began to play. ‘Lena, that’s our song!’ Kara shrieked, her card abandoned and she grabbed Lena and ran to join her sister on the dance floor. ‘The DJ was taking requests!’ Winn explained smugly to a baffled James. ‘Was that purely to keep your title of reigning games night champion?’ James exclaimed, throwing his cards down in defeat as Winn cackled with delight.

Beneath the strobing lights Kara and Lena continued to dance joyously, forgoing their inhibitions as they enjoyed their time with each other, their singing getting louder with every drink. They remained on the dance floor when the music turned slow, clumsily ballroom dancing past Alex and Maggie, giggling as Lena spinned Kara so her long skirt swept gracefully around her. As the evening came to a close, Lena found herself chatting to Maggie, who had just come out of the toilet while Lena was reapplying her eyeliner in the bathroom mirror. ‘So, you’ve pulled a Danvers sister, I’m impressed Luthor!’ Maggie remarked warmly, hopping up to sit on the countertop. ‘What do you mean?’ Lena stammered, biting her lip anxiously. ‘You are Kara are totally dating!’ Maggie answered, amused. ‘It goes without saying that if you ever hurt her you’ll have both Alex and me to answer to, but I’m really happy for you, I think you make a nice couple.’ ‘That’s absurd, Kara and I aren’t dating.’ Lena replied. ‘Sure, I believe you!’ Maggie laughed in return. ‘All straight girls can be seen screaming the words to girls/girls/boys while practically grinding with the girl they haven’t been able to take their eye’s off all evening. Anyway, Alex totally owes me twenty dollars, she always thought Kara and Lucy Lane would get together.’ ‘My sexuality aside, Kara and I honestly aren’t dating, we’re just friends!’ Lena implored, terrified of loosing her friendship with Kara over something so silly. ‘Well, whenever you figure out whatever is going on between you too, I want to be the first to know’ Maggie replied with a wink, before sauntering back onto the dancefloor to find Alex. Lena needed to find out more about this Lucy girl.

5) Alex

Kara should have learned not to bet against Alex when she was playing pool by now, but between Maggie’s taunts and Lena’s cheers, Kara had found herself playing against her sister. And losing, spectacularly. Which is how the superhero had found herself knee deep in the DEO’s monthly paperwork, while Alex made the most of a rare lie in. She tried to concentrate, but Kara found her mind drifting, and before she knew it she had opened snapchat and was orchestrating the perfect selfie to send to Lena to prove just how bored she was. Kara deemed her third attempt worthy (a large pile of paperwork was balanced precariously on her head, which earned her a few strange looks) and hit send proudly, checking her phone every few minutes as she tried to continue with the seemly endless tax forms.

An hour later, Lena still hadn't replied, but Alex finally strolled in around lunch time, a warm smile plastered across her face and three pizza boxes under her arm. ‘Figured you deserved a treat after all your hard work!’ Alex proclaimed, collapsing onto the chair next to Kara and sliding two of the pizza boxes towards her sister. Kara jumped, frantically dropping her phone and picking up the nearest piece of paper to her. ‘Taking a little break were we?! Alex asked in mock disappointment, swinging her legs up onto the desk before diving in with the paperwork herself. Kara flashed Alex her best puppy eyes in apology, and the two worked in silence for a while, ploughing through the forms as they ate.

Kara’s phone lay abandoned on the desk, the blue light flashing to indicate she had a message. She reached slowly, silently towards her phone, relishing in her victory as she opened snapchat to find a photo from Lena waiting for her. ‘Kara Danvers, are you snapchatting?’ Alex exclaimed, confiscating Kara’s phone and glancing at the message from a certain CEO. Lena was pouting adorably into the camera, above a caption which read ‘My poor darling! Sorry for the late reply, I was stuck in a meeting, but I’ll make it up to you with movie night at mine if you’re up for it?’ followed by an obscene amount of heart emojis. Alex cackled, holding the phone just out of Kara’s reach as she grabbed, desperate to read the message. ‘Alex give that back!’ Kara yelled ‘it’s mean to take advantage of your little sister you know!’ ‘It’s also mean not to tell your older sister you’ve started dating Lena Luthor!’ Alex said with a satisfied smirk, handing Kara back her phone as she flushed red. ‘What, no!’ Kara insisted, ‘Lena’s amazing, but we’re totally not dating!’ ‘Come on Kara, even me and Maggie aren’t as sappy as that and we’re engaged. You and Lena must be practically married by now.’ Alex teased.’The worst part is I bet Maggie you’d end up with Lucy! I guess her gaydar is more developed.’ Another slightly awkward silence passed, and Alex decided to take her big sister duties seriously and give Kara some advice. ‘But on a serious note, if there’s anything at all going on between you two, I know what you’re going through. I’m here, okay?’ She said calmingly, squeezing Kara’s hand gently before getting back to the paperwork to give the poor girl time to think.

Kara’s head swirled with thoughts for the rest of the day, constantly coming back to Lena, Lena, Lena. They were friends, best friends, and people often teased them about being more than friends. And Kara couldn’t ignore the butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw Lena any longer, or the overwhelming evidence her friends, no, her family seemed to provide. She had to talk to Lena.

6) Lena

An old opera soundtrack playing softly through her record player, a glass or red wine and a book in hand: this was a rare moment of peace and quiet for Lena Luthor. She relished her time alone, she really did, but Lena couldn’t wait for Kara to come home. Kara was a tornado, messy and unpredictable, she would burst into the room and turning all of Lena’s plans on their head, yet somehow she spread joy instead of destruction. And the storm was about to hit.

Kara crashed through the door, throwing her coat dramatically towards the coat stand (missing entirely) and dropping her bag onto the floor. ‘Lena, are we dating?’ Kara asked, ‘everyone seems to think we are!’ ‘If you like dear.’ Lena replied, with a kind smirk and a quirk of the eyebrow that made Kara’s heart melt. ‘I didn’t know you liked girls that way.’ ‘When Alex came out it made me think a lot about my own sexuality, and I think I can safely say I do, yes.’ explained Kara, admitting this out loud for the first time. ‘Are you saying you like girls in that way too?’ ‘When I said Jack was my Kryptonite, he’s just about the only boy I’ve ever fancied. My mind has most certainly been elsewhere recently.’ Lena was barely wispering at this point, her and Kara had crept closer and closer without realising it until the two were inches apart. Kara stared, intoxicated, into Lena’s eyes and took a few heavy breaths. It was now or never. ‘If it’s alright with you Lena, I think I’d like to kiss you now.’

After twenty minutes had passed and Lena’s red lipstick had been thoroughly smudged, Alex received a text from her sister.

‘Okay fine, you totally owe Maggie twenty bucks.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> This is my first fanfiction and I'd love any comments or feedback, my tumblr is disassembledquadricycle if you want to say hello! I'm going to dedicate this to Katie Mcgrath for being such an angel to the Supercorp community. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
